


Ministry Standards

by RicePaper_Fox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Ministry of Magic, pre-Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicePaper_Fox/pseuds/RicePaper_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ministry is very good at squashing career plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ministry Standards

**Author's Note:**

> I went through a bunch of my old stuff, and I still kinda like a number of them, so I'm doing a little editing and cross-posting. Maybe someday I'll finish the WIPs laying around on my computer that I still like...

Sirius heard the door to the flat open, and Lily and James greet Remus as he came in, but he didn't move. He didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. James was telling Remus in a hushed voice about the Ministry rejecting him, except James never quite mastered the art of talking quietly. 

He transformed as he heard footsteps approaching. A dog couldn't talk. When the door opened, letting yellow light into the room, he didn't turn around. The door closed and a moment later the bed dipped as Remus sat down. When he felt a hand moving through his fur, he gave a low growl.

“Can't I pour out my woes to my wolfhound anymore?” Remus asked quietly.

He wilted slightly in sympathy; Remus always called him that when he was having werewolf troubles. Padfoot looked around and gave consent with his eyes. Remus toed off his shoes and stretched out next to him. When the dog rested his head on his shoulder, he absently scratched behind his ear.

“I had to visit the Registry today,” he said quietly. “Of course, they make you wait three hours for your fifteen-minute appointment. So I walked into the Beings division only to be told that we've been transferred to Beasts, and of course it's too much of a hassle to post a notice. And when I made—just in time for my previously scheduled appointment, which they chew you out for being late for, despite the fact they're running behind—there are more employment restrictions.

“It's all how they're feeling about us at the time. We can spend months campaigning for rights, only to have it all be for nothing because some poor soul messed up his wards for one month. Never mind that he's a Muggle.” Remus smiled sadly. “Maybe I should do something terribly heroic,” he said. “Maybe then they'll decide that we're 'Beings,' right up there with house elves.”

Sirius suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him. So they wouldn't let him become an Auror, Remus was barely allowed to do anything. He'd find something else to do with him life. Remus smiled at the encouraging hand-lick Padfoot gave him.

“There's something wrong with this world when people aren't allowed to live their lives the way they want, just because of something in their blood that they can't help.” He gave another sad smile, then in a cheerful voice said, “Well, Sirius-love, we've always got each other.”

~*~

When he woke up and noticed Remus sleeping next to him, Sirius gave a happy tail-thump. Then he paused a second as he realized that he had a tail to thump; it wasn't often that he slept transformed, even less when it was Remus next to him. He transformed back and leaned over his lover. He leaned down and kissed him softly, but Remus didn't wake up. When he tried again and the werewolf still didn't open his eyes, he rolled his eyes and started to get up.

“Don't stop now.”

Sirius looked back at Remus, whose eyes were still closed, but a smile was stretched across his lips. Slowly, brown eyes opened and looked up at Sirius happily. Remus raised a hand and brushed a thumb against his cheek. Sirius captured the hand in his and kissed the tips of his fingers. His lover said nothing, just continued to smile at him.

“You feeling okay?” Sirius asked.

Remus raised his eyebrows. “Of course.” When Sirius frowned slightly, he said, “I learned a long time ago that it does little good to get upset at people for being bigots. The best thing to do in this situation is just continue on with life the best you can.”

“You've always been so patient with people. I'm jealous.”

“So, what now?”

Sirius thought for a moment, then shrugged. “Don't know. Didn't really plan for anything else.”

“It'll be okay,” Remus said. “Padfoot's always been good at improvisation, remember?”

Sirius laughed. There was not a single prank he played in school which he had planned out ahead of time. He would declare planning to be for idiots and losers, and a wrestling match would ensue between him and James, whose pranks often reached Rube Goldberg status. They explained to Lily about styles in pranking once, after she and James had begun dating, and she laughed about it. The difference made the four of them formidable when collaborating, and an invaluable asset to the Order.

“What about you, Mr. Moony?” Sirius asked. “What'll you do?”

Remus considered for a moment. “I'm not sure,” he said. “I'll figure something out.”

“Something painfully simple and obvious, no doubt,” Sirius said with a wry smile.

“Most likely.” There was a moment during which they simply stared at each other. A slow, sly smile spread across Remus' face. “For now, I think that Mr. Padfoot should join Mr. Moony down here on the bed.”

Sirius pretended to consider. “I think I may be able to agree to that.”


End file.
